Barbara Lake
Dr. Barbara Lake is the mother of Jim Lake Jr. and the ex-wife of Jim Lake Sr. Official Description "Barbara is the understanding, kind and protective mother of Jim Lake. She takes care of her son alone, because her husband abandoned her when Jim was only 5. She works as a doctor in the hospital of Arcadia, arriving to attend several cases related to Trolls. She is completely ignorant that her son is the Trollhunter, but knows that there is something hidden from her and worries that he may be putting himself in danger" History Backstory Part One (Trollhunters) Part Two (Trollhunters) Part Three (Trollhunters) Physical Appearance Barbara is a tall, thin woman with brown-orange hair, blue eyes, and square glasses. Usually, when or after she works, she wears teal scrubs and a doctor's coat. Personality Barbara is a very sweet and loving, yet a tough, stubborn, and somewhat ignorant woman. When Jim became the Trollhunter and kept it a secret from her, she became greatly concerned because Jim was getting hurt and wouldn't explain what was going on. When Jim finally explained, she made him promise that he would explain again after she got better (which he broke). Barbara deeply loves Jim and is always trying to make him feel better about himself and his life. Abilities Medical Knowledge As a doctor, Barbara is knowledgeable about several conditions and injuries. She even works double shifts at the clinic she's working at to earn better money for herself and Jim. Martial Artist As she stated herself in "Blinky's Day Out", she has an orange belt in Krav Maga, being able to knock a human Blinky down with a few blows, as well as knock Stricklander to the ground with a broom (though it was because he was acting). It is most likely that she taught Jim some of her techniques, which he uses for his trollhunting training. Artist In the beginning of Part Three, Barbara is shown to be an excellent artist. When her memory of trolls begins return, she was able to paint Blinky, the trolls of Trollmarket, Vendel, Angor Rot, Stricklander, and Jim in his armor perfectly. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. When Jim's father walked out on them, Jim started doing so many things for Barbara and running the house, which Barbara became concerned about. When Jim became the Trollhunter, he had to keep it to a secret from her so she wouldn't be worried about his double life. However, she became worried either way. Jim kept coming home late and was caught in serious trouble, like getting arrested and getting into the hospital. Barbara kept trying to get him to tell her what his double life is, but he chose to keep lying just to keep her out of the danger. Jim's secrecy only strained their relationship more. She finally found out after catching him and Strickler preparing to fight Angor Rot at their house. Barbara was concerned for Jim and wished her son didn't have to be the Trollhunter. Jim assured her it's his destiny to be the Trolls' protector, but Barbara wondered who would protect him. Before Barbara got her memory erased, she said she always considered Jim her hero and that he shouldn't worry about her and it's not his job to protect her, because she's the parent and that she wanted him to tell her about his double life again. Unfortunately, Jim broke his promise again, to keep her safe. Unbeknownst to him, she began to paint the events that happened prior to her memory erasing, snapping her memory back and revealing Jim to Toby and Claire's parents. When Barbara’s memory returned, she confronted Jim on breaking his promise and his actions. Finally realizing how wrong he was for lying and worrying, Jim decides to let Barbara and the other parents know that he is a Trollhunter. After that, their relationship begins to restore, especially when she proves to be a big help in stopping some goblins. When Jim gets turned into a troll, he becomes extremely depressed and Barbara becomes furious with Merlin for convincing Jim to do so. When the war ended and Jim had to leave with the other trolls, Barbara and Jim shared a tearful goodbye, but Jim promised to call her every day. Stricklander When Barbara first met Strickler she took a liking to him. Strickler was in love with her and Barbara possibly did so in return. She invited him to dinner, not knowing he's a changling and enemies with Jim. After they battled without her noticing, Jim told her not to see Strickler again, which displeased her because he seemed nice. While Barbara liked spending time with him she always talked to him to talk out her problems with Jim's secrecy, she was unaware that Strickler was taking advantage of their relationship by putting a binding on them to keep Jim from hurting him. Draal also saw them kiss once. When Jim and Strickler teamed up to fight Angor Rot in order to protect her, she accidentally gets involved in the fight so Strickler helps Jim protect her and the binding spell gets her injured along with Strickler. They undo the binding spell to heal her, which would also erase her memory of Jim's double life. After witnessing everything Strickler did against her son, she bitterly tells him that she'd be glad to not remember him, confirming that she no longer likes him. She hears him apologize to her before her memory of what they went through was erased. In Part Three, she starts to slowly forgive Strickler and begins to trust him again after he reforms. She begins to help him when Gunmar tries to use him to activate the staff to start the Eternal Night. Blinky Galadrigal When Blinky got turned into a human, Barbara started hanging out with him, believing he was Jim's new guidance counselor. They seemed to get along well, especially since Blinky thought highly of Jim. Barbara became shocked to find out that Blinky was a troll, yet she seemed to still like him either way. In Part Three, when her memory comes back, she immediately recognizes him and was very excited to see him again. Gunmar Information to be added later on. Quotes Main article: Barbara Lake/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * In the books, it was Barbara who abandoned Jim, and his father was the single parent. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Alive